


So You're My New Partner

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting of Cerberus-aligned Shane Shepard and Kai Leng. Set before Mass Effect 1, around the 2170s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're My New Partner

It wasn't often that Shane found herself at one of the facilities owned by Cerberus. And for very good reason, she wasn't to be seen in the presence of Cerberus agents. But she had been told this was important, and could not be done over vidcomm. 

Decked out in black pants and a grey sleeveless shirt, Shane stood waiting impatiently. The Illusive Man had said something about wanting Shane to meet someone, she had no idea who. 

A door opened to her left, taking her attention. She glanced over, hazel eyes narrowing just a little. A man who looked around her age stepped through the doorway and made his way nearer. He was dressed similarly to her, which was a given. 

"You're Shepard?" the man asked by way of greeting. Shane gave a slight nod of the head.

"Who are you?" she countered.

"Go by Leng. Kai Leng, specifically," he responded simply. "Your new partner." 

Shane stared, disbelief clear on her face for a moment before her expression went back to neutral.

"I don't need a partner, I do fine alone," she argued. 

"Orders are orders. I didn't ask to be partnered with you." 

The young biotic wasn't sure what to think. Did this mean the Illusive Man didn't trust her to be able to fulfill her missions alone anymore? Or was she supposed to be some kind of mentor to Leng? She wasn't sure which option was worse. 

She looked her new... _partner_ up and down, judging him silently. He didn't look to be a pushover, but he also didn't seem to be on the same level that she was. Maybe he had a complimentary skill set to hers, thus the partnership. She didn't know, and she wasn't going to question orders. Not blatantly, anyways. 

"Before you say anything, I have just as much training as you do. I was N7, same as you," Leng said, almost as if reading her mind.

"What do you mean,  _was_?" she asked. 

"Discharged. Dishonorably. Killed a krogan in a bar."

"Impressive." And she wasn't being sarcastic about that either. Not everyone could kill a krogan, especially not in a public place like a bar. But that still didn't mean she was thrilled about being partnered up. 

"You're the muscle, I'm the guy who can cause a distraction and take people out silently when the situation calls. Which, funnily enough, is part of what our first mission together will entail."

A muscle in Shane's jaw twitched slightly. They were being thrown a mission already after just having met? She barely knew the guy. She didn't trust Leng beyond the fact he was Cerberus same as she was. Though she supposed perhaps a mission provided a quick way of assessing the type of person Leng was and if they could mesh. 

"Just keep out of my LOS and we'll do fine," she said at last. She still didn't like the situation, but she didn't question the Illusive Man. She never questioned the holder of the leash. She knew better. 

Shane rarely did any out-and-out missions for Cerberus, mainly because of her over-arching mission of playing Alliance Officer. So far she was doing pretty well in her role of loyal Alliance Lieutenant. She planned to keep it that way. But sometimes she did small jobs for Cerberus. 

"You worry about yourself and I'll worry about me. I'll keep out of your way if you keep out of mine."

The biotic was fine with that. She gave a slight nod. 

"Here, I have a file on my omni-tool laying out the protocol for field missions. Codenames and the like. I don't use the established book every agent in the organization goes by. Everything is custom," Shane said.

If they were going to work together, Shane was going to do her best to mesh with Leng. 

By the end of the little meeting, she was a bit more confident about the situation. But only time would tell if they were a good match or not. 

A dog and a wolf working together. Who would have thought?


End file.
